


Cherry Cola

by Ectania



Series: OTP Prompts - Ectania Y.1 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Smol Bean Kara, Smooth-As-Butter Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectania/pseuds/Ectania
Summary: Date Night between these cuties, cuteness ensues. 'nough said read for more!





	1. She My Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be two two parters. Confusing, right? The first one will be the only one based on a prompt, spcifically this one: "Take me laser tagging and then push me into the corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away".
> 
> Title inspired by the song Cherry Cola by Kuwada. I recommend listening to it on repeat while reading as it sets the general vibe of this work. Their other song Ocean is also a vibe if you want to listen.
> 
> As usual comment and kudos (if you like it, it also gives motivationnn)!

           It was Friday. To pretty much everyone, a Friday is a fantastic day. Kids get out of school, adults can leave work, and the world around us just seems a bit more... **_alive_ **. The affinity both Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor had for Friday was extra special, as they had a weekly tradition that they both couldn’t bear to ever skip out on. Date night.

           Every week Kara and Lena took turns planning out a date that was new and exciting. One week there was a date to a fully empty theme park, courtesy of Ms. Luthor. Another date, the day before Christmas, consisted of Kara using her freeze breath to create ice blocks which they both were able to carve into whatever they wanted. Lena was still scarred of the image of Kara’s version of Michelangelo’s “David”, with a crude imitation of Lena’s face substituted in.

          This Friday, it was Kara’s turn to plan out the date. She’s set her mind on taking Lena laser-tagging for the first time.

 

* * *

 

           Lena, being her ever punctual self, left work a couple of hours earlier than normal to go to her shared apartment with Kara to get ready for their special date. Her driver, Winston, already had her Bentley out of the L-Corp garage and was waiting for her in front of the building. She went down to the lobby and ran into Jess.

           “See you later Ms. Luthor! Have a good time on your date!” her assistant Jess exclaimed.

           “I will Jess, I’ll see you tomorrow at the charity gala.” Lena replied back.

           She walked out to see Winston and her baby, also known as her Bentley Mulsanne. It was a deep shade of green, with tinted windows and a fully customized leather interior. She adored the car to no end, especially proven with it being washed every other day, and tuning up the car herself in her personal garage.

           Shaking herself out of her “love trance”, Lena sat down in the car. Her driver Anders and her were as close as she could possibly get to someone who wasn’t Kara, mostly due to the fact that they both _love_ cars of all kinds.

           “Ms. Luthor, I must say that you are looking quite radiant today. Is it due to you having a date with a special someone?” Winston chuckled as he asked her.

           “You know me soooo well Winston.” Lena said dryly.

           “I suppose I do Ms. Luthor. It also seems as though we’ve reached your apartment. Do have a fun time with your girlfriend.” Winston wished Lena.

           “I’m sure I will Winston. Thank you for the ride.” Lena said, before walking into her apartment building.

  

* * *

          

           Lena fumbled with her key bunch until she found the key to her apartment. She unlocked the door and is presented with a strange sight. The middle of the apartment had been cleared out, with only a bouquet of her favorite flowers, white calla lilies, sitting on a single white round-table left. Lena left her purse and her heels near the doorstep and walked towards the flower; the flowers glimmered in the sunset, making an attached note more noticable. The note read, “I love you all the way from Earth to Argo City. I hope you’ll have a fun time with me tonight. Love, Kara”.

           Lena smiled softly to herself before she felt a pair of arms gently wrapping around her hips, and a pair of lips kissing her temple. Lena already knew it had to be her girlfriend, Kara, so she pulled Kara’s head towards her and left a sweet kiss on her cheek. She felt Kara smiling before she heard her lover whisper in her ear:

           “Wear something comfortable, like when we have our lazy Sundays. I’ll be waiting downstairs in the lobby”.

           Kara kissed Lena on the nape of her neck and slinked away, leaving Lena alone in the living room. The Luthor went into her closet and picked out a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, and a polyester full sleeve t-shirt. She quickly changed and went into her restroom to freshen up. After lacing up her tennis shoes, she quickly headed down to the lobby to meet Kara.

 

* * *

            

           Kara sees the elevator light shine to life, letting her know that Lena had arrived downstairs. The elevator doors open, leaving Lena open to walk into the lobby. Lena constantly left Kara breathless, whether it be when she sees a relaxed, sleepy Lena, a dressed to the 11s Lena, or one of her favorites, Lazy Sunday™ Lena. Kara remained lost in her thoughts of Lena till said girl grabbed her hand and started dragging her, causing Kara to finally breathe and walk hand-in-hand with the woman she loved. They went into the apartment garage and stood before Kara’s modified Harley 1938 Knucklehead, which had blue, red, and white accents on the black background. Kara leaned on her bike and looked at Lena with a twinkle in her eyes and said “If people needed their beauty sleep in order to look good, you could stay up all night”.

           “I think the reason for me staying up all night is a little bit different than that.” Lena said before winking at Kara. Kara had a small smile on her face alongside with a blush before Lena continued exclaiming, “It’s almost certainly your snoring, it has to be!” Kara tries not to smile while throwing a look at Lena that could only be described as "Really???”.

           Kara grabbed a helmet for Lena and herself, despite not needing one, and they both put them on. They sped off into the city, the sunset lighting their path.

 


	2. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual date ensues, keep reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw, I didn't forget about this story, just a bad combination of life and writers block hit me real hard. I'm glad I got to finish this work though, hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Title is from "Electric Love" by BØRNS, give it a listen!)

Soon after they had left the city, Lena asked “Where are we going Kara?”.

 

“It’s a surprise, don’t worry it’s not that far. We should be there in like 5 minutes.” Kara replied.

 

***

 

(Author’s Note:The club is based off of San Junipero (Black Mirror). The first couple of pictures are what it’s supposed to be like. [ http://www.nick-palmer.co.uk/black-mirror-san-junipero-3/ ](http://www.nick-palmer.co.uk/black-mirror-san-junipero-3/))

 

The Knucklehead slowed down until it stopped in front of a peculiar looking building. The lighting of the building was clearly meant to give the impression of the 80s. It had a soothing mix of purple, blue, and pink lighting. Kara put down the bike’s kickstand and got off, presenting a hand to Lena to help her off the bike.

 

“Kara, not to assume anything too quickly, but what could we possibly do here that’s exciting?” Lena questioned.

 

“Lena... sweets, just wait. I know it’ll surprise you!” Kara said.

 

Kara took Lena’s hand and essentially dragged her towards the entrance. The door swung open as a huge group of friends walked out talking animatedly, and the couple went in. The club had a relaxed vibe to it; people were calmly talking amongst each other at the bar and seating areas, there was a game of beer pong going on in one corner, a dance floor currently filled with people dancing to “Just a Picture” (by Kyle ft. Kehlani), and a stairway downstairs to a basement, which had a laughing group of people coming up.

 

“What is this place? I’m surprised I’ve never been here!” Lena exclaimed.

 

“I know, I had some trouble trying to find a bar that you’d enjoy as well, as be introduced to! We can get some drinks later, the real event is going to happen downstairs!” Kara said excitedly, before again dragging Lena towards the stairway.  

 

***

 

Lena looked around at the neon colors popping out due to the black lights lighting the lobby room. A laser tag lobby room.

 

“I’m impressed Kara, you picked a good activity. I suppose it makes sense since you’re quite good at certain activities” Lena said in a sultry voice, while smirking at Kara. Said girl suddenly choked on nothing and Lena patted her back to help her cough it out.

 

“Can you please stop doing that??? One of these days I’m actually going to choke to death!” Kara pleaded.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t think I don’t think I could ever stop babe. It’s too amusing seeing your reactions,” Lena replied grinning.

 

The employee announced on the PA system that the safety video was about to start and that they should pay attention to the instructions and rules in the video.

 

Lena and Kara focused their attention on the video, “Please make sure not to physically hit other opponents, as well as keep both hands….”. Lena could feel her attention shift towards the woman she felt so blessed to be able to call hers.

 

“ _Her eyes look so beautiful in this lighting. That cute little crease is there on your forehead again Kara, I think that you might be focusing a little to hard babe,_ ” Lena thought to herself while staring at Kara.

 

Kara caught Lena staring at her and asked her “Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?!” before proceeding to wipe the entirety of her face off while Lena laughed at her.

 

“There’s nothing on your face Kara, I was just admiring you” Lena said with a bashful smile on her face.

 

Kara blushed and said “Oh. Well, uhhh… we should uhh.. get our vests and stuff...”.

 

“Of course, let’s” Lena sputtered quickly. They both speed-walked towards the equipment and put it on. Kara laughed at Lena because she was basically drowning in her equipment since she hadn’t bothered checking the size before quickly putting it on. Lena blushed before switching out her equipment for some in a smaller size.

 

(Another A/N: The equipment consists of a gun and a vest and headband covered in “shooting areas”. The link was too long to put it in so… yeah. A link to the structural aspect of the arena is here: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPCe792py8c ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPCe792py8c). Sorry for bothering!)

The waiting lobby of the arena’s lights dimmed down until it was completely dark. Everyone was silent until the first vest, in the opposite corner of the room, lit up into a vibrant red. The people around them had 1 of 2 colors, red or blue.

 

Lena thought to herself: “ _The chances of Kara and I being on the same team is quite high, though I’m not really quite sure that I want to be on the same team. I really want to fight her; in a nice way of course_ ”.

 

On the other hand Lena’s girlfriend was thinking to herself: “ _Imagine if I had a gun that could shoot as many potstickers as I wanted….mmmmmmmm_ ”.

 

Suddenly, Lena’s vest turns a bright blue and Kara looked at her own vest in anticipation of it being blue. Kara’s vest flashed blue a couple of times before turning red, leaving Kara quite shocked.

 

“What the heck! I thought I was supposed to be blue!” Kara yelled loudly, causing some nearby people to stare weirdly at her.

 

“It’s fine dear, some healthy competition’ll do us well.” Lena assured (read: commanded) Kara.

 

“Fine…... okayyy” Kara whined sadly.

 

Kara was interrupted from her pity party by the PA announcing the main rules for the last time, “Laser tag is a non-contact sport! Keep your sensors visible, and remember that the game starts off with a 30 second grace period! Have fun y’all!”.

 

***

 

Each team got into a line and funneled into the arena through 2 separate entrances. Kara and Lena glanced at each other a couple of times before the announcer came on. “3….2….1…. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”

 

The sirens went off (think the Purge Sirens) and everyone started running towards the main field of the arena. Lena quickly decided that she’d wanted to go to the sniper zone in order to get a scope for her gun. She ran towards the opposite side of the arena where she remembered the video said it was, while Kara decided to run towards the right to an area where she thought she could get the most protection.

 

***

 

Kara was wedged between a giant wall and a pair of stairs, the perfect spot to shoot from but not be seen. She set her sights on a group of unsuspecting roamers and shot them cleanly, leaving them confused as to where the shots came from. One of the members of the blue team managed to spot Kara from a balcony above and shot her. Kara scampered off to find a new camping spot, oblivious to another blue team member intently watching her. Namely her girlfriend, Lena Luthor.

 

Kara reaches her new spot, which is good, except for the fact that it was wide open from the top and ¼ of the sides. She looked through the shooting openings on the wall and shot someone from 10 feet away. Kara is smirking to herself before feeling the buzzing of her pack, signaling that she’d been shot. She looked around everywhere until she found a retreating figure on the balcony above her. Kara knew she’d scared the person who had retreated by looking in their direction, so she decided to stay in her current spot. Kara turned back to the shooting openings and continued to look for oblivious competitors to shoot.

 

****

Lena kept her eyes trained on Kara’s position as she retreated from the balcony, making sure that she could properly follow her girlfriend. She slowly crept down the stairs with soft footsteps, making sure that she was hidden from Kara’s sight. She continued creeping until she was right behind Kara, the latter not realizing that she was there. She pressed a sweet kiss against Kara’s neck, and Kara leaned into the kiss. She then turned around towards Lena with a knowing smile before saying, “Are you even trying anymore? I feel like I’m the only one playing the game at this point”.

 

“Two can play the game, Danvers. Only one can win though.” Lena said. She then pushed Kara into the wall for a deep kiss, causing the stunned girl to become weak-kneed. Kara sank down to the floor, staring at the otherworldly beauty of her girlfriend. She could look through the entire universe and never find something as beautiful as Lena Luthor. Lena then raised the gun she held and said, “Make your peace, Snugglepuff”, before shooting Kara point blank in the head. The Luthor gave a quick wink to her lover, turned around, and walked away to continue shooting other opponents.

 

All of Kara’s gear turns bright red and starts buzzing loudly. She was still in shock from the searing kiss that her girlfriend gave her, but managed to get up and clean herself off. Only one thought was left as her gear turned back to its royal blue.

 

“ｗｏｗ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for reading! Make sure to drop a kudos + comment if you liked this work! If you have any ideas for works or constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me! 
> 
>  
> 
> e out.


End file.
